plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfruity
Happy Birthday! licious cake during your bday. Nick Archer (talk) 06:48, September 10, 2016 (UTC)}} Happy Birthday }} }} l8 m8 From silver plants my birthday is oct 5 plese put on birthdaypage Care for coming on Chat? to bot? He's my bot that I use for Chat Logging purposes, and if I need to do a mass edit (like adding/removing a template or a category). Thank you.}} Thank you! [[User:Ballistic Planet|'Ballistic Planet']] ·''' [[User talk:Ballistic Planet|'''Talk]] ·''' '''· [[User blog:Ballistic Planet|'Blog']] 20:48, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Johnny vs. Your Hack Request Hey Starfruity, I have a request, since I can't use the mods oyu made, I tried, idk how what to open for pzm files, so could you make a video on how to? and could you make gameplay of your mod? It'll be cool, thanks! Logger from Modern Technology (talk) 06:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Logger from Modern Technology Question I want to make a template for my user page, but the problem is that I can't put templates in the User: space. So it'd have to be in the Template: space, which counts for badges. Do I have permission, or no? I don't think there's really any other way to do what I plan to do. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 16:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Help? I'm trying to edit a template's subpage in order to make the aforementioned template I want to for my profile. But, the editor won't load, like, at all. It's strange, too; the template loads anywhere else but subpages for templates. I'm not sure if this is an issue with the wiki or Wikia as a whole. But do you have any idea why this'd happen? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:36, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Wait Nevermind. It was glitching and didn't display the editor unless I picked "Quote." Sorry for buggin' you. I'd rather not edit that message out, though, so have a message to explain instead. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:37, November 24, 2016 (UTC) About level links The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan (talk) 04:37, January 9, 2017 (UTC)The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan - I am an Imp CrazyDave's Plant Maker (talk) 04:15, March 4, 2017 (UTC)I'm a Star! a great big shining Star! Yay! Uhh what Implying that's what I was doing. I never saw any version of the thread that mentioned Armour3, and I had been viewing it since long before you made the comment about editing it. 'Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, YouTube, and Minecraft. 00:18, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well Like I said, I never saw that, despite following the thread from beginning. I stand by my argument because I never mentioned any other user. My argument was correct factually speaking and I never insulted any user. If it still offends you I have no idea what to tell you. 'Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, YouTube, and Minecraft. 01:01, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan (talk) 23:14, March 23, 2017 (UTC)The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan - I liek egs I could care less about "unacceptable ways". Go ahead and block/ban me if you want (I have been here three years and if I have to leave, I don't care TBH), but I am not gonna change my ways (ESPECIALLY againt someone who doesn't deserve decency). Thank You TheGollddMAN (talk) 05:48, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Question Hey. Can I get OBB for your mod ZomBotany? I want to record all of your ZomBotany levels :) My channel: PvZ Gameplay -> https://goo.gl/Rw9XO4 --Dekiel123 (talk) 19:02, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Anybody interested in glitches ? While playng today's pinata, a parasol zombie walked across the whole lawn (no head) . At least it didn't kill me.Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 19:18, August 2, 2017 (UTC) |18:21, September 10, 2017 (UTC)}} 19:02, September 10, 2017 (UTC)}} 15:19, September 13, 2017 (UTC)}} you starfruity,are my best friend! STARFRUITY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACCIDENTALY "CREATED" THE PAGE FOR UBRELLA LEAF PVZ H AND GRAPE RESPONSABILITY , NOT KNOWING THEY WERE CREATED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DELETE THOSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 15:23, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Just a little fix Apologizes for the disturbance, but I just fixed something that Iamrobinyouknow made just to make your talk page neat. Thank you for your time read this. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:27, October 15, 2017 (UTC)